Open Your Eyes
by IxSoxCouldntxThinkxOfxAnything
Summary: Trailer inside! Co-written story by Mayniac LOVES her new picture and VolleyballFreakIsInTown!


**HELLO MY LOVELIES! Okay, so, this is Mayniac on an epicly awesome account!!!!! Do you know why...?? BECAUSE! This is VolleyballFreakIsInTown AND mine!!!!!!! OH YEAH! And we will be writing Open Your Eyes together!!! Because... yeah it won. lol. THIS is the trailer! but most of you have already seen the trailer... haha. I guess I should add a disclaimer too...**

**Disclaimer: WE own nothing! haha i said we.**

**VolleyballFreakIsInTown AND Mayniac ROCK!!! And we'll be writing this together!!! OHHH YEAH! Hahaha. So, VolleyballFreakIsInTown and meee aka Briiii and Rileyyy HAHAHHA WE RHYME! Anyway, are gonna be writingggg for this awesome accounttt! Lol. Anyway.. hope you guys like it! I forgot all the things i was about to say.. **

**

* * *

**

**…Open Your Eyes…**

**Based off a true story…**

**In every romance there is a boy and a girl…**

_Shows the Gray's hanging out with their friends_

_Shows Miley, Lilly, Alex, and Mitchie hanging out with their friends_

**And there is that friend that brings them together…**

__

Shows Miley grinning and talking with her arms around Mitchie and Shane with them looking uncomfortable

**The friend that everyone thinks is so funny…**

__

Shows Miley singing crazily and jumping up and down pointing at Mitchie and Shane

**Everyone's favorite character…**

__

Shows Miley tripping over her feet and falling into a lake with everyone staring oddly

**The one that really doesn't matter that much…**

__

Shows Mitchie talking to Shane and smiling with Miley in the background spinning her pencil around her fingers bored

**And the one that gets no love interest…**

__

Shows Miley giggling as Mitchie and Shane kiss

**Until now.**

__

Shows Shane holding Miley hands

"I don't like Mitchie. I never did. I like you."

**But Miley's never really looked at her life**

__

Shows Miley sitting on her bed alone, looking out the window

**Because she's not the main character… She never has been**

__

Shows Miley staring at Shane wide eyed

"What?"

**Can she get out of this movie life of hers long enough to notice how life really is?**

__

Shows Miley staring surprised as Shane looks at Mitchie awkwardly when she flirts with him

**And how _she _feels?**

__

Shows Miley talking to Alex

"I… I think I like him, too."

**Or will she run from reality**

__

Shows Miley hugging Mitchie and giving Shane a sad smile

**And ignore her own feelings**

__

Shows Shane staring at Miley as she looks down

**Which means ignoring Shane's**

__

Shows Shane screaming at Miley as they stand in the rain

"You have to look at it from your point of view! Not hers! You're your own person, Miley! I love you!"

"No! You're not supposed to!"

"We aren't living in a movie Miley! There isn't a director to tell us what to do and how to seem! It's okay to be in love."

**Starring...**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

"You can't ruin this for her! I can't…"

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**

"I'm not going to pretend I love someone so both of us don't get a happy ending."

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

"Miley! You make my life amazing! You have no idea!"

**Nick Jonas as Nate Gray**

"If you love her, what's holding you back?"

**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo**

"Wow! How crazy is that?! Talk about high school drama!"

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray**

"She's just too blind to see what's right in front of her eyes."

**Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick**

"I'm going to say this as a big sister, Miles. Open your eyes."

**Mitchell Musso as Oliver Oken**

"What _she _sees is a perfect couple, but what is _really _happening is a one-sided love!"

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**

"Have you ever looked at all the possibilities?"

**Cody Linley as Jake Ryan**

"She's too caught up in someone who doesn't love her back, so she doesn't see one of her best friends is waiting right beside her."

**All in… Open Your Eyes…**

**Coming Soon…**

__

**Screen fades black**

"We aren't meant to be…" Miley whispers.

"If we weren't, I wouldn't be trying all I can to get you to love me, would I…?" Shane replies in the same tone.

* * *

**Well, that's it!! Hope you peoples enjoyed it!! Because I think it's gonna rock. lol. So, Briiiiii is going to write the first chappie! Lol. Take a look at our profile if you'd like, too!!**


End file.
